Você Me Pertence
by thegabibarbosa
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma garota de quase 18 que já passou por muita coisa, sofreu muito e ainda sofre, mais a chegada de uma nova familia em sua tão pequena cidade pode ser a salvação dessa garota que apesar de tudo só esta a procura da felicidade, como todos nós.
1. Prólogo

_**Vc me pertence 1**_

_**Prologo**_

Meu despertador começou a tocar as 06h30min da manhã. O começo de mais um dia, sendo este o primeiro dia do meu ultimo ano no High School.

Bom meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 17 anos e completarei os 18 em poucas semanas. Moro com meus pais Renne e Charlie Swan, sendo filha única, e somos o que se pode chamar de classe média, meu pai é chefe de policia daqui e minha mãe trabalha como professora primaria aqui em Forks. O pouco dinheiro que tenho vem do meu trabalho de meio período da loja dos Newtons 3 vezes por semana. Não que eu precise de dinheiro, praticamente não tenho vida social, o que me limita a gastar em roupas ou em livros, as duas coisas que me distraem, o resto eu guardo no banco para emergências.

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, I cant_

_I can't, I cant be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be (Cant be)_

_I can't be tamed_

O despertador volta a tocar.

Tenho a mania de deixar tocar varias vezes ate eu acordar de verdade, eu sei que é estranho mais assim eu sinto como se tivesse dormido mais, afinal tenho uma insônia e sempre durmo depois da 1 da manhã.

A música, bom, não me julguem por gostar de Miley Cyrus, acho que algumas músicas dela realmente mostram como me sinto sobre relacionamentos, ou a falta deles.

Me levanto morrendo de preguiça e vou para o meu banheiro, isso mesmo, apesar de meu quarto ser um sótão ele não se parece com um, tenho uma parede preta cheia de estrelas pratas e o resto é todo branco, meu chão é de madeira com alguns tapetes, um closet de um tamanho razoável e um banheiro pequeno. O quarto é mobiliado com uma estante com meus livros, uma cama de casal que meus pais me deram após comprarem uma nova e uma mesa com meu computador.

Aqui é meu lugar preferido no mundo, tenho meus dois objetos favoritos juntos, minha cama e meu computador, eu sei, é patético, mais essa sou eu.

Após um banho rápido, coloco uma calça skinny escura e um regata listrada azul marinha com branco, uma bota sem salto preta e minha jaqueta de couro também preta (minha cor favorita), não uso maquiagem a não ser em poucas ocasiões em que tenho animo para isso. Pego minha bolsa de lado azul marinha e desço para o café, o relógio marcando 07h10min.

Minha mãe esta fazendo a vitamina e meu pai lendo o jornal na mesa de nossa pequena cozinha, deixo minha bolsa no sofá e vou preparar meu café, a única coisa que me mantém acordada a essa hora da manhã e algo comestível.

Depois de tudo pronto me sento-me à mesa, meu pai abaixa o jornal para me encarar.

- Bom dia querida, animada com o primeiro dia de aulas?- só meu pai para continuar sendo positivo depois de todos esses anos de exclusão social.

- Na verdade não, mais não vejo outra opção. - disse dando de ombros e comendo, minha mãe se limitou a ficar de fora, ela e eu sabíamos onde isso iria dar, mais uma discussão desnecessária para minha autoestima.

- Isabella, você já percebeu que tem problemas com praticamente todas as pessoas que conhecemos? - perguntou Charlie.

- Não posso fazer nada Charlie, você sabe tudo que aconteceu, não posso mudar o passado. - dei de ombros e me levantei, sabendo que tinha que sair de lá antes que as lagrimas viessem, ele sempre conseguia me magoar, mesmo sem a intenção, essas frases dele sempre ecoam na minha mente, as pessoas a minha volta não podem me ferir com suas palavras mais, diferente dele e de minha mãe, acho que é por isso que não consigo chama-lo de pai mais, apenas Charlie.

Subi para escovar os dentes, passei um brilho rápido e desci as escadas, saindo de casa apenas gritando bom dia para eles.

Fui em direção a minha picape, ganhei deles como presente de 16 anos, eu simplesmente a adoro, ela tem personalidade, diferente daquelas pessoas que trocam de carro uma vez por ano.

Dentro do carro já em "segurança" me permiti chorar, chorar por tudo que me aconteceu, toda dor e magoa que salta do meu peito e que por orgulho eu disfarço. Jamais deixaria que me humilhassem mais do que eu já deixei, esse ano nada iria me atingir. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e liguei a picape saindo em direção ao meu pequeno inferno particular, High School.

Por que eu tenho a sensação que esse ano as coisa podem ser diferentes?


	2. Chapter 1

Eram 3 horas da tarde quando estacionei em frente à loja dos Newtons. Meu turno iria acabar lá pelas 09h30min, quando eu fecho a loja, é claro que eu não deveria ficar ate tão tarde nesse fim de mundo e muito menos sozinha para fechar a loja, mais acho que foi essa a forma que Mike inventou de se vingar pelo pé na bunda. Desci do carro e entrei.

- Finalmente Isabella, eu tenho que sair e você esta atrasada. -disse Mike me encarando com raiva.

- Na verdade eu estou dentro do horário e você deveria agradecer por fechar a loja sozinha hoje. - respondo indo em direção ao balcão onde coloco a camisa do uniforme sobre a minha, Mike sai batendo a porta com força. Pego meu livro e continuo a ler.

Meu turno na loja passa rápido, temos poucos clientes e por a loja ser pequena o atendimento é rápido, a loja tem todo material esportivo usado na região, à maioria dos clientes são campistas e atletas da escola. Às 9 em ponto estou trancando a loja e indo para casa.

Quando cheguei meus pais já tinham jantado e para não ter que cruzar com eles apenas tomo um leite e vou para o quarto, após um banho rápido vou para o computador. A 1 da manhã o sono finalmente veio e me deitei.

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, I can't_

_I can't, I can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be (Can't be)_

_I cant. Bi teme_

O despertador soa pelo que posso dizer a quinta vez. Me levanto e tomo banho correndo. Olho para fora, por um milagre esta sol em Forks, aproveitando o clima coloco uma regata verde escuro e uma saia de pregas cintura alta ate o meio das coxas, uma sandália preta de salto baixo e minha bolsa, deixo o cabelo solto e corro para o carro sem nem dar bom dia para meus pais, estou muito atrasada.

Minutos depois estou estacionando na escola e correndo para a sala com cuidado para não tropeçar.

Peço licença para o professor e vou para minha carteira praticamente dormindo em pé. Preciso de café com urgência.

Passo as primeiras quase dormindo, e quando chega o horário do almoço corro para o refeitório e compro um enorme copo de café e um pedaço de pizza por perceber que não comi nada desde ontem de manhã, poderia ter desmaiado. Pago, vou em direção a uma das mesas vazias no fundo e quando eu me sentei percebi que todo o barulho do ambiente parou, olho em volta e realmente fico sem respiração.

São as 5 pessoas mais bonitas que eu já vi, e é claro, junto deles este Edward, meu parceiro de biologia gatão. Conversando com ele animadamente esta uma garota baixinha com traços de fada, seu cabelo é curto preto e arrepiado, abraçado e ela esta um homem loiro com uma expressão serena, tem a mesma altura de Edward só que um pouco mais forte, ao lado do loiro esta a mulher mais linda que já vi, cabelos loiros ate o meio das costas caindo em camadas corpo perfeito e um sorriso de matar, abraçado a ela esta um homem forte de cabelos curtos o rosto com um sorriso divertido e pequenas covinhas. No momento em que os vejo sei quem são os Cullen. Acho que a nova família chegou para arrasar.

Eles pegam suas comidas e se sentam e uma mesa ainda conversando animadamente, como se todo o refeitório não os estivesse encarando, meu olhar se detém em Edward e devo dizer que eles este especialmente lindo hoje com uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta azul.

Suspiro.

Deveria ser crime alguém tão bonito andar por ai.

Balanço a cabeça tentando apagar esses pensamentos e me volto para minha comida, bebo e como em silêncio, o sinal toca e vou para a sala de biologia. Sento-me à mesa e aguardo a aula começar enquanto rabisco em meu caderno algumas coisas desconexas.

Tenho certeza que Edward nem vai me dirigir à palavra hoje, duvido que já não passaram minha ficha para ele e como sempre fui rotulada com perdedora, a estranha que não consegue ter amigos. A cadeira ao meu lado se move mais continuo fazendo meus desenhos.

-Oi Bella. - diz com um sorriso, e quando o encaro levo alguns segundos para perceber que esse sorriso é pra mim. Pra mim, a louca que não tem amigos.

- Er... Oi. E me chame de Isabella, por favor. - digo voltando a olhar para o caderno.

-Me disseram que você gosta de ser chamada de Bella. - me diz confuso.

- Bom na verdade eu gostava. Mais isso já foi há muito tempo. E como uma pessoa me disse certa vez. "As coisas Mudam". - dei um sorriso cínico tentando encobrir a dor de dizer essas palavras.

- Entendo. Seria muita indiscrição perguntar o que mudou?

- Bom, eu mudei. E muito. Estranho você ainda não saber toda a minha vida, as pessoas daqui adoram falar pelas costas. - disse dando de ombros.

- Eu prefiro saber as coisas diretas da fonte. - deu um sorriso torto.

- Bom de mim você não saberá nada. Acredite no que quiser. - me virei para frente quando o professor entrou na sala e quando a aula terminou corri para a próxima. Minha morte, Ed Física. Eu sempre saio machucada ou machuco alguém, espero que depois de anos o professor tenha aprendido isso.

Assim que entro no ginásio, sou fulminada com o olhar de algumas (lê-se: varias) garotas e de Mike. Suspiro e reviro os olhos, já estão sabendo da minha pequena conversa com o Cullen.

A aula passa rápida comigo sentada, e vou para o meu carro. Hoje é um dos meus dias favoritos da semana, nos meus dois dias de folga eu ajudo minha mãe e os outros na escolinha da cidade, o básico, eu brinco com eles, conto histórias, ajudo a dar banho, ponho para dormir. É maravilhoso, minha terapia gratuita. As crianças são maravilhosas, eu sempre chego a casa super cansada e acabo dormindo cedo.

Chego à escolinha e vou para a sala da minha mãe, ela geralmente precisa da minha ajuda, principalmente no começo do semestre quando as crianças estão em período de adaptação.

- Senhora Weber, a senhora viu a minha mãe? - pergunto a uma das professoras.

- Ela esta no parquinho com eles aproveitando o sol querida. Vá lá, ela já me perguntou por você. - dei um abraço nela e fui em direção ao parquinho, de longe dava para se ouvir os gritos de alegria. Acabei sorrindo, coisa que fazia muito pouco.

Assim que cheguei ao parquinho, vi minha mãe e acenei para ela já me aproximando.

- Oi querida. Nem te vi essa manhã. - disse me dando um beijo.

- Desculpa Renne, é que sai atrasada. - disse dando de ombros.

- Tenho uma para você. A garotinha esta sendo excluída, você sempre resolve essas coisas. - sorriu para mim, apenas assenti e ela me indicou a garota. Ela era linda, tinha cabelos cor de bronze preso numa Maria Chiquinha com leves cachos nas pontas, uma pele branca com lindas bochechas rosadas e olhos verdes, um verde que rapidamente reconheci já sabendo de quem ela é parente. Edward. Acho que esse nome me persegue sabe? Tipo uma sina. Uma deliciosa e torturante sina.

Andei em direção a garotinha que estava sentada em baixo de uma arvore, com um olhar perdido e triste, ajudar crianças como ela tinha sido meu prazer durante mais de um ano. Minha mãe me indicava a criança e eu me aproximava tentando evitar que um dia fosse tão frustrado quanto eu. Ajudando eles a se socializarem. Sentei-me a seu lado e falei.

- O que uma garotinha linda como você esta fazendo aqui sozinha?

- Não quero brincar. - sussurrou bem baixinho, com uma linda voz melodiosa.

- Por quê? Alias meu nome é Bella, e o seu?

- Reneesme, mais todos me chamam de Nessie.

- Bonito nome e especial. Assim como você. Por que não quer brincar Nessie?

- Não gosto de brincar.

- Por quê? Todas as crianças gostam de brincar. Ate eu gosto. Por que não se junta a seus amiguinhos?

- Eles não são meus amigos. Não gostam de mim. - disse já chorando. - Ninguém gosta.

- Shhh. - disse a abraçando. - Eu gosto de você Nessie, quero ser sua amiga, você quer?

- Minha amiga? Os adultos podem ser amigos de nós crianças?

- Claro querida. Se eles quiserem sim. - beijei sua bochecha.

- Mas por que você quer ser minha amiga?

- Por que eu não tenho muitos amigos, assim como você. Acho que podíamos nos unir. Tenho certeza que você será uma ótima amiga

- Só pra você Bella. - me deu um sorriso e me abraçou forte

Ficamos o resto da tarde ali abraçadas e conversando, Nessie deveria ter uns 5 anos de idade mais era muito inteligente, e eu tinha certeza que algo tinha acontecido com ela, algo triste. Talvez eu pergunte para ao Edward amanhã, eles devem ser irmãos. O sinal tocou avisando que era hora da saída, Nessie dormia tranquilamente nos meus braços. Levantei com ela, que mais parecia um anjinho e pedi para minha mãe pegar as suas coisas. Ficamos no portão enquanto vinham pegar o resto das crianças. Quando quase todas tinham ido embora um lindo volvo prata parou na frente da escolinha, dele saiu um lindo rapaz de cabelos bronze. Meu coração disparou, ele olhava em volta e quando me viu com Nesse nos braços sorriu andando em nossa direção.

- Não sabia que trabalhava aqui Bella.

- Na verdade é Isabella, e eu não trabalho, só ajudo algumas vezes na semana. - ele apenas riu assentindo.

- Então você conheceu minha irmã?

- Sim, ela é encantadora. Estava sozinha sentada e eu conversei com ela. Somos amigas agora; - sorri olhando seu rostinho calmo. - Alguma coisa aconteceu com ela? Ela é tão fechada e tem um olhar triste. - ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Nossos pais morreram a menos de um ano. Ela ficou assim desde então. - disse com um olhar triste e uma careta de dor.

- Ah. - foi tudo que pude dizer.

- Bom acho melhor eu leva-la antes que Esme tenha um treco. - olhei interrogativamente para ele. - Esme é nossa tia e moramos com eles desde o acidente.

- Esta bem, cuide bem dela, eu vou fazer o possível por ela aqui. - ele a pegou do meu colo e me encarou cinicamente.

- Dela você é amiga. - e assim ele se virou e foi para o carro, sem olhar para trás.

Só posso dizer uma coisa: Edward Cullen ainda vai me matar;


	3. Chapter 2

Após a partida de Edward com sua linda irmã, eu me despedi de minha mãe e fui para casa, assim que entrei percebi que meu pai estava no mesmo lugar de sempre. Na em frente a tv assistindo jogo, eu realmente não o culpava por isso, como ele diz, "trabalho o dia todo e quando chego a casa, só quero me distrair e descansar para um novo dia de trabalho". E quem pode dizer alguma coisa? Ele nos sustenta e protege. Não me entendam mal, eu amo meu pai, e sei que ele me ama, e muito, ele e minha mãe já disseram, varias vezes que eu sou a razão deles levantarem toda manhã, o seu bem mais precioso, assim como eles são o meu. O problema é que meu pai não me entende, ele me recrimina por coisas do passado, e não consegue aceitar que eu não seja uma pessoa social. Não entende que sua filha doce e ingênua foi embora, sendo substituída por mim, uma garota sarcástica e cínica que já não tem mais fé nas pessoas. Fazer o que? Quando tiram tudo de bom de você, não temos outra opção a não ser nos adaptar, e foi isso que eu fiz.

Meu pai sempre da risada quando eu falo sobre a minha teoria de que pessoas são como vampiros, alias, elas são piores do que os vampiros. Afinal tudo o que um vampiro pode fazer é tirar sua vida, as pessoas podem tirar sua alegria de viver, sua fé, seu amor, sua esperança... Elas sugam tudo o que você tem de bom, e quando não resta mais nada útil, jogam as carcaças fora, para existir por ai, assim como eu vivo. Se eu perdi a fé em tudo e todos? Sim. Se eu já tentei acabar com essa minha meia vida? Sim e não deu certo, algo pelo que eu agradeço, pois meus pais não merecem uma filha assim. E é por eles que eu existo, existo, não vivo, pois viver é completamente diferente.

Deixando essas coisas de lado, eu fui ate a sala e dei um beijo no meu pai, perguntando se ele queria alguma coisa para comer, afinal mamãe ainda tinha umas reuniões na escolinha. Nós dificilmente jantamos em casa, na maioria das vezes eu faço alguma bobagem para mim e papai, e minha mãe come alguma salada ou só toma um leite. Eu fui ate a cozinha e coloquei pipoca nas micro-ondas, enquanto fazia um suco natural (refrigerante em casa é raridade). Com tudo pronto, levei na sala para ele e subi.

Tomei um banho e fui para o computador, eu baixava pela internet livros que não podia comprar e passava a minha noite de insônia lendo, só parei de ler quando do nada com o vento minha janela se abriu, quase me dando um ataque do coração.

Fiquei alguns minutos paralisada, tentando me acalmar, assim que consegui fui ate a janela e a fechei, fechando também a cortina, mais ai o estrago já havia sido feito, outro detalhe sobre mim é que eu tenho medo, muito medo de muita coisa, medos em grande parte irracionais, minha psicóloga me atestou com Depressão e Síndrome do Pânico, eu tomei remédios por quase um ano e quando vi que o remédio estava me prejudicando na escola e por não querer ficar viciada parei por conta própria, o que poderia ter me feito muito mal, mais graças a Deus não fez. E é por esse medo que nesse momento minha imaginação foi longe, comecei a ouvir sons e a presença que sempre sinto a meu lado. Adeus noite de sono. Liguei o mp4 e depois de algumas horas consegui dormir. Nisso já era umas 3 horas da manhã.

E adivinha, tive pesadelo. É isso ai. Você deve se perguntar? Essa garota só tem problema? E eu diria, na maior parte do tempo sim. Eu faço parte de 2 a 6% da população mundial que tem pesadelos mais de uma vez na semana, no meu caso todas as noites, os especialistas dizem que isso é bom para e imaginação e mais um monte de coisas, mais eu não vejo nada de legal nisso. Essa noite eu sonhei que estavam matando as crianças da escolinha na minha frente, acordei ofegante e fiquei na cama ainda paralisada de medo. Levante suspirando.

_Longo dia._ E esta apenas começando.

Tomei banho, e coloquei uma saia de pregas jeans até o meio da coxa, uma camiseta preta de mangas ¾ e meu all star preto, prendi o cabelo e desci sem vontade de comer e muito menos conversar, colocou meus óculos e fui em direção a minha caminhonete. Chegando à escola, coloquei meus fones de ouvido e comecei a andar para a aula.

As aulas passaram rápido, graças a deus, e logo estava indo para o único lugar onde eu me acalmo, teria pouco tempo antes de cruzar com o Newton na loja. Estacionei em frente à casa da Senhora Weber, a filha dela tinha sido minha amiga na escola, ate eu me isolar. Eu tinha tido aula de piano com ela desde os meus 8 anos de idade, e parado há pouco tempo. Era a única atividade que me dava paz, e como eu não tinha piano, apenas um teclado que ganhei para as aulas, ela me deixava tocar sempre que eu estava nervosa. Bati na porta.

- Boa tarde senhora Weber. - disse assim que ela abriu a porta sorrindo para mim.

- Olá querida. O piano esta na sala. - disse me deixando entrar. Eu sorri sem graça, por ela saber o que eu queria e me dirigi ao piano, sentei no banquinho e comecei a música que tocava o meu coração, e acalmava minha mente. Eu a conhecia tão bem que não precisava de partitura alguma.

Clair de Lune.

Em pensar que fiquei brava quando meu pai me pediu para aprender, pois era um sonho dele que não se concretizou, até hoje, eu vejo em seus olhos o quanto ele fica emocionado quando eu toco.

- Tem praticado Bella? - ela perguntou atrás de mim.

- Não verdade não. - disse ainda tocando.

- Pois a música esta perfeita. Acho que foram os anos de pratica. - deu uma risada, pois essa era a única música que eu queria tocar desde que aprendi. Eu olhei no relógio, tinha que ir.

- Obrigada. Como sempre, eu sabia que apenas isso me acalmaria. - dei um beijo em sua bochecha e sai da casa. Eu amava essa senhora como uma segunda mãe.

Cheguei à loja dos Newtons e a mãe de Mike estava lá.

- Bella, não sabia que viria hoje. - disse realmente surpresa.

- Bom eu tinha combinado com Mike e o senhor Newton. - falei dando de ombros.

- Bom querida, eu vou estar aqui pelo resto da semana. Você esta liberada. - disse se voltando para a porta da loja. Assenti me lembrando de que eu poderia ver a Nessie.

Dirigi em direção à escolinha, e assim que entrei no parquinho, Nessie veio na minha direção.

- Bella, Você veio. - abraçou minhas pernas. - A professora disse que você não viria hoje. - fez beicinho, onde ela aprendeu isso? - Eu fiquei muito triste. - abaixei e a peguei no colo.

- Mas agora eu estou aqui não é? - sorri e ela retribuiu.

- Sim, eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar Belinha. - sorri com o apelido e ela começou a me contar sobre sua família, seus amiguinhos e sobre os pais. A garota era realmente apaixonante, e eu apesar de ser uma cética na maior parte do tempo, não podia resistir a uma princesinha como ela. Passamos a tarde toda conversando e brincando. O sinal tocou e para evitar ver o lindo irmão dela, nos despedimos na sala onde pegamos suas coisas. Dei um beijo nas outras crianças e fui para casa, eu precisava dormir.

Estacionei na frente da casa e após um banho tomei um antialérgico para não ter pesadelos.

E assim se passou a minha quinta feira. Escola, Nessie e tomar remédio para tentar dormir bem.

Acordei na sexta um pouco mais disposta, tomei banho e vesti jeans e uma camiseta verde musgo. Mantendo minha preferencia por cores escuras. Desci e como sempre papai lia o jornal e minha mãe fazia o café.

- Bom dia família _feliz._ - disse sorrindo, mais sendo sarcástica na ultima palavra. Meus pais já acostumados com meu sarcasmo apenas riram e assentiram. Eu comi algumas bolachas e tomei chá, pois café já estava acabando com meu estomago e eu tenho intolerância à lactose, tomando leite apenas com alguma coisa e muito de vez em quando.

Sai de casa a passos lerdos e mesmo dirigindo devagar cheguei à escola a tempo. No estacionamento ainda tinham varias pessoas, incluindo Edward e sua família. Não que isso importe apenas uma informação, Sabe.

Assim que desci, ele e a baixinha, que por acaso estava na minha aula de literatura vieram na minha direção sorrindo. E eu. O que eu fiz? Fiquei parada como uma idiota babando no Cullen. Às vezes eu sou tão lerda. É difícil achar alguém que me atraia, mais quando acontece não passa, e o Cullen, me atrai. Muito.

- Oi, Bella. - disse assim que chegou.

- É Isabella. - praticamente rosnei. Poucos ainda me chamavam de Bella, só quem eu gosto. Que acredite em mim são poucos, Bella me lembra da garotinha que eu fui, Bella era fraca. Eu sou Isabella. Esse Idiota tem que entender isso.

- A Nessie te chama de Bella. - disse me encarando.

- Ela pode. - disse com um sorriso cínico, e a garota ao lado dele pigarreou.

- Oi, Bella. - disse me abraçando. - Eu posso te chamar de Bella, né? Sou Alice. - disse me encarando com o mesmo biquinho que a Nessie usava para fazer manha, agora sei onde ela tirou. Meu pobre duro coração amolecia quando agiam assim, de modo tão espontâneo e fofo. Eu não estava acostumada com pessoas assim, sinceras e espontâneas. De modo que tudo o que pude fazer foi sorrir debilmente e dizer.

- Claro.

- O que? - Edward disparou incrédulo, acredite, eu também estava gritando O QUE? para mim mesma internamente. Afinal eu não tinha o corrigido toda a semana? E ele não era sincero e espontâneo? Sim, ele era. Mais ele me atrai, e eu tenho que manter distância do que me atrai. É natural agir assim. Falsa animosidade e desdém.

- Obrigada. - Alice disse dando pulinhos e batendo palmas. -Viu Eddie. Eu disse. - Ela o encarou risonha e depois se voltou para mim novamente. - Bom_ Bella,_ tenho dois convites para você. O primeiro é que minha mãe precisa de uma babá para a Nessie aos sábados e como ela te adorou e não para de falar de você em casa, ela gostaria de saber se você aceitaria. - continuou, me puxando em direção à escola, deixando o _Eddie_ para trás.

- Hum, claro. Eu totalmente me apaixonei pela Nessie. Será um prazer.

- Ótimo. - disse sorrindo. - E o outro convite, é para o aniversário dela. É o primeiro desde que meus tios, os pais dela e do Eddie, morreram. Seria apenas a família, mais achamos que você seria uma surpresa legal para ela. Será um dia delicado.

- Não sei Alice. Acho que é uma coisa de família. Eu seria uma intrusa e.. - antes que pudesse terminar ela me interrompeu.

- Não, não será intrusa. Será um meio de deixa-la feliz. Você conquistou a Nessie em apenas três dias, tem gente que não consegue em anos. Ela é uma garota difícil e qualquer pessoa que se aproximou dela, com toda certeza, todos queremos conhecer.

- Que dia será?

- Dia 10, terça que vem. - três dias antes do meu aniversário, gemi internamente.

- Esta bem, eu vou. - Alice deu mais alguns pulinhos e fomos para a aula, que por algum acaso era a mesma para ambas.

Ela passou a aula me contando sobre os Cullen, que na verdade eram Cullen/Hales. Ela e o moreno forte eram filhos do Dr Cullen e sua esposa Esme, Edward e Reneesme filhos de Edward e Elizabeth Masen Cullen, sendo Edward irmão de Carlisle. Rosálie (a loira escultural) e Jasper (o loiro) eram filhos de um amigo do Dr Cullen que trabalha fora do país e deixou os filhos sobre sua tutoria. Emmet namorava Rosálie e Alice a Jasper, o único sozinho, que pelo que Alice disse teve poucos casinhos e nenhum namoro, era Edward. Fiquei sabendo também que todos eram imensamente ricos (já imaginava), Edward tinha herdado 1/3 de uma cadeia de hotéis e hospitais junto com Nessie, sendo outro terço de Carlisle, que estava ensinando Edward a administrar, e o pai dos gêmeos loiros dono de outro terço. Uma família linda, unida e rica.

Com Alice falando no meu ouvido a aula voou, e logo era eu período de Biologia, o que para mim só significava uma coisa. _Edward. _Suspirei e entrei na sala, ele já estava na nossa mesa e me encarava com um sorriso torto, suspirei o encarando. Andei devagar a mesa e me sentei.

- Então você é a nova babá da minha irmã? - perguntou.

- Sim. - me limitei a responder, para ver se ele percebia que eu não queria conversa.

- Boa Alice deve ter dito a você que eu sou o responsável legal pela Nesise, né? - olhei para ele assustada. - Bom acho que não, mais só por precaução, eu gostaria de ir com você quando leva-la para passear no sábado. Na verdade nós te pegaríamos na sua casa e depois eu te mostraria o caminho da minha. - eu assenti ainda surpresa pelo que ele falou. - Ótimo, sábado às 10hs está bom para você?

- Sim. - disse me virando para o professor, antes que eu se esquecesse de respirar, DE NOVO.


	4. Chapter 3

O restante das aulas passou muito rápido, e logo eu já estava a caminho da escolinha, chegando lá eu me sentei na sala ao lado de Nessie e nós ficamos brincando com massinha. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade para aproxima-la de outras crianças com quem eu brincava também. E assim minha tarde passou voando.

Sai da escolinha, prometendo a Nessie que a veria amanhã, e me dirigi à escola. Eram 17h00min.

Agora, o que eu estaria fazendo na escola há essa hora? Bom eu estava indo ao ensaio da minha banda. Isso mesmo que você ouviu (leu), minha terapia é a música, quando eu era mais boazinha cantava no coral da escola, então o diretor decidiu que deveria haver uma banda, para eventos escolares, reuniões de pais e quando quisesse distrair os alunos. Como era melhor cantora na época, eu me tornei a vocalista, nós tocávamos algumas composições nossas, e músicas conhecidas que gostávamos. Sendo a única menina me deixaram escolher o nome, no caso Crepúsculo. Na época eu estava disposta a enfrentar meus medos, e a pior parte do dia para mim é o crepúsculo, a escuridão trás consigo minhas piores lembranças e medos.

Entrei no auditório, e eles já estavam lá. Nós não éramos os melhores amigos do mundo, mas eles eram algumas das poucas pessoas com quem eu me dava bem.

- Oi rapazes. - disse já pegando o microfone.

- Ei, Isa. - disseram em uníssono.

- Quando será a próxima apresentação?

- Daqui a duas semanas, reunião de pais. - disse Stefan, o baterista.

- Vamos lá. - começamos o ensaio.

As próximas horas foram passadas assim, eu amava cantar, me trazia uma paz e um sentimento de plenitude que nada mais trazia. As 23h00min eu me dirigia a minha casa, as luzes estavam apagadas e eu entrei silenciosamente, peguei uma Danone na cozinha e subi para o meu quarto. Tomei banho e me deitei. Adormeci imediatamente.

- ahhhhhhhhhhhh – acordei gritando. No meu sonho Nessie e todas as crianças da escolinha eram sacrificadas na minha frente. Suspirei. Sem chance de voltar a dormir agora, meu corpo todo tremia de medo, medo de tudo e de todos, eu estava tendo outro ataque de pânico, não podia pedir ajuda a minha mãe, pois meu pai ouviria e me falaria um monte, ele acha que é tudo graça minha. Desci as escadas e liguei Esqueceram-se de mim 3, eu adoro o filme, muito engraçado. Assim depois de um tempo acabei adormecendo no sofá da sala.

- Bella. Filha acorda, temos visita. - ouvi a voz da minha mãe ao longe. - Isabella, você esta atrasada. - disse me sacudindo, dei um pulo do sofá e encarei a minha volta. Nessie e Edward estavam me olhando surpresos. _Droga. _Bati a mão na testa, já deveria ser mais de 10hs.

- Eu vou tomar banho. - disse me levantando e notando que ainda estava de roupão. _Que vergonha. _Fiquei vermelhinha.

- Bella, posso conhecer seu quarto? - perguntou Nessie baixinho.

- Claro querida, vem comigo. - a puxei pela escada. Entrei no meu quarto e fui tomar banho enquanto ela olhava tudo. Sai do banheiro de roupão.

- Bella, por que a parede preta?

- É minha cor favorita. - disse dando de ombros entrando no closet para pegar uma roupa.

- Mais tudo é tão escuro. Ate suas roupas. -disse como se isso fosse triste, e pensando bem, talvez fosse mesmo. Mais eu gostava que as coisas a minha volta estivessem como o meu humor, que por muito tempo vinha sendo negro. Suspirei. O dia estava relativamente quente, coloquei uma mini saia jeans preta e uma camiseta vinho de alças, meu tênis e peguei bolsa com os óculos de sol. Nessie estava sentada na minha cama.

- Vamos fazer assim. Se as coisas mudarem, eu deixo você escolher roupas para mim, e até me ajudar com o quarto. O que acha? - ela me deu um lindo sorriso e me abraçou.

- Fechado. - descemos as escadas com ela no meu colo. Dei um beijo na minha mãe e fomos em direção ao estupido volvo de Edward. Eu não estava no melhor do meu humor depois do pesadelo, mais faria pela Nessie. A coloquei na cadeirinha, e me sentei no banco do passageiro.

- Seria muito rude de a minha parte te perguntar, por que você estava dormindo na sala? - Edward disse depois de um tempo.

- Eu tive um pesadelo, e não consegui dormir mais. - disse e vi que ele tentou conter o riso, bufei. Na verdade eu não o culpava, ele não poderia imaginar que comigo os pesadelos era horrendos e em grande parte envolvendo morte, muito menos sobre a síndrome do pânico, e não seria eu que falaria. Não queria mais ninguém me taxando de louca.

O resto do trajeto se passou com Nessie e eu fazendo brincadeiras relacionadas a carro ou a música do rádio.

Chegamos a Seattle, e Edward quis ir direto a um restaurante vendo que eu não tinha comido nada, e já era hora do almoço da Nessie. Eu e ela queríamos MC, mais ele disse que era hora do almoço não do lanche. _Cara chato._

Entramos no restaurante e nos levaram ate uma mesa, onde a "bendita" garçonete não tirava os olhos de Edward, e sem ter razão alguma eu não gostei daquilo, e vi que Nessie também não.

- O que deseja? - perguntou diretamente para ele, como se nós duas não estivéssemos ali, ele se voltou para nós.

- Quero uma lasanha a quatro queijos. - eu disse já sabendo que não me faria bem.

- Duas. -disse Nessie.

- Três lasanhas e três sucos de uva. - disse Edward por fim.

Ela sorriu assentindo e saiu.

- Bitch. - eu disse em um sussurro.

- Falou alguma coisa? - Edzinho me perguntou.

- Nada. Foi impressão sua. - respondi sorrindo.

A garçonete voltou com nossos pedidos e ficou tentando chamar atenção de Edward, principalmente para o seu decote que já estava indecente, e foi nesse momento que a Nessie sem querer derrubou o seu suco na garota, que ficou chocada, sem nenhuma reação.

- Reneesme. -repreendeu o irmão.

- Sim? - respondeu ela sorrindo enquanto a garçonete saía bufando, e eu mordia os lábios para não cair na gargalhada.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Foi sem querer Ed. - disse de um modo inocente.

- Esta bem, mais tome mais cuidado na próxima. - disse ele e piscou para mim. Acho que estava começando a entender a coisa sobre ela ser uma criança difícil.

Comemos em paz e com calma, tomamos sorvete de sobremesa e fomos ao Shopping, Nessie queria assistir a um filme.

Edward foi comprar as entradas e nós duas a pipoca. Compramos pipoca, chocolate, refrigerante e bala.

Ambas choramos muito, o nome do filme era A lenda dos guardiões, Edward se limitava a rir da nossa cara. _Otário. _Passeamos pelo shopping, e fomos à loja de brinquedos, acabei ganhando um ursinho de pelúcia, e a Nessie levando quase toda a loja, pois não tinha trazido os brinquedos da outra casa. Foi muito legal ver Edward e ela interagindo, e em alguns momentos fazer parte disso, eles se dão maravilhosamente bem, para irmãos.

A viagem de volta foi silenciosa, Eu dormi grande parte do caminho e Nessie também.

- Bella, chegamos. - Edward disse quando estávamos em frente a sua casa.

- Isabella, e obrigada. - disse saindo do carro.

- Espera seu dinheiro. - Disse ele vindo na minha direção.

- Você esta brincando, né?

- Não, você ficou com ela hoje.

- E você quer me dar. - olhei para sua mão. - 50 dólares?

- Sim.

- Pois engula o seu dinheiro, eu fui com a Nessie hoje por diversão, semana que vem conversamos, mais afirmo que não aceito mais que 20 dólares por sábado. - falei e sai andando nervosa ate em casa.

Riquinho metido a besta. Idiota.


	5. Chapter 4

_Arg. Que ódio._

Deitei-me e acabei dormindo, acordei na manhã seguinte mais calma. Domingo é um dia que meu pai vai pescar e minha mãe vai para a casa dos pais dela em La Push, território proibido para mim.

Bom o aniversário da Nessie seria terça feira, hoje eu iria às compras, comprar uma roupa e o presente perfeito.

E assim eu passei o meu dia, comprei uma linda correntinha de prata para a Nesse com um N e um B gravados em uma estrela, e um livro de conto de fadas para lerem para ela a noite. Nessie precisava voltar a ser feliz e acreditar nessas coisas, faz parte da magia da infância.

Para me encontrar com a Esme, a única Cullen que eu não conhecia, optei por uma calça jeans azul escura, uma camiseta preta com um cardigã azul, nos pés, meus habituais tênis.

Voltei para casa por volta das 18 hs, mamãe estava na sala, e quando eu vi com quem, meu coração disparou. Minha Ex sogra, mãe do Jacob, essa mulher tinha feito da minha vida um inferno quando namorei o seu filho, ela achava que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele. Disse-me coisas horríveis, coisas que nunca falei com meus pais, motivo deles manterem a amizade com a família do meu ex. Só de ouvir o nome de Mary eu já começava a suar frio.

- Oi, querida. Onde você esteve? - minha mãe perguntou

- Fui comprar um presente para a Nessie, é aniversário dela essa semana. - disse como explicação e corri para o meu quarto. Já deitada não consegui conter as lagrimas.

_Eu tenho dó de você Isabella, uma garota de 14 anos viciada em remédios. Você é patética_.

A frase que ela tinha me dito, após ouvir de algumas garotas que tinham sido minhas colegas que eu era uma viciada em remédios. Foi uma das coisas mais doloridas de se ouvir para mim. Abri a gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira e peguei meu remédio, eu merecia uma boa noite de sono, sem essa mulher para me perturbar.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com muita dor de estomago, e eu sabia o porquê, meu sistema nervoso este totalmente ligado a meu estomago, qualquer alteração de humor, minha cabeça e meu estomago começam a doer, além de ficar enjoada e não conseguir comer direito por dias. Dica do médico: Repouso. Adeus escola hoje e a amanhã.

- Isabella, filha, você tem que ir a aula. - Renne me chamou.

- Meu estomago e minha cabeça está latejando mãe, hoje eu não vou.

- Esta bem, você quem sabe. - ela disse dando de ombros, depois me trouxe um remédio e suco natural.

E foi assim que eu passei minha segunda feira e terça quase toda, na cama, entre ler e dormir o tempo todo. Mais agora era terça e Alice viria me buscar para a festa da Nessie. Tomei uma dose alta do remédio, e fui tomar banho. Fiz chapinha nos cabelos e coloquei a roupa já comprada. Os presentes estavam embrulhados, inclusive um urso que eu tinha ganhado certa vez e tinha guardado, eu daria para ela se lembrar de mim, como o meu lembrava ela. Ele era a única coisa colorida no meu quarto, como ela na minha vida. Meus pais tinham ido ao mercado e exatamente as 19h00min uma buzina soou. Desci a escada e corri em direção a um porche amarelo canário. Bom era a cara da Alice mesmo.

- Oi Belinha. - disse assim que eu entrei.

- Oi Alice, tudo bem?

- Sim, só temos um probleminha, a Nessie esta trancada no quarto o dia todo, disse que ninguém a ama, que você não quer mais ver ela. - disse dirigindo carro, em alta velocidade. _Cullen._

Dentro de 10 minutos já estávamos em frente a uma casa de três andares linda e imensa.

- Uau. - foi só o que pude dizer enquanto ela me puxava para a porta.

- Eu sei, foi minha mãe quem idealizou e decorou. No primeiro andar e a sala de visitas, a sala de TV, de jantar, de música e a cozinha. No segundo os quartos dos casais e no terceiro o quarto do Ed e o da Nessie. Ele tem mais espaço por estarem sozinhos. - assenti, fazia sentido, não deveria ser fácil viver entre casais apaixonados. Meus pais se gostam muito mais nenhum é o grande amor da vida do outro, eles se casaram por que achavam que já era a hora, e criaram um relacionamento baseado em carinho e respeito. Eu aprendi desde cedo que às vezes o amor é doloroso demais, e podemos ser felizes sem ele.

Entramos pela porta e Alice já me puxou pelas escadas, tirando apenas a correntinha da minha mão. Subimos dois lances de escadas e ela me parou em frente a uma porta Rosa Pink. Acho que Nessie gosta de cores fortes. Alice bateu na porta.

- Me deixem em paz. Eu já disse que só saiu daqui quando a Bella vir. - gritou ela chorosa.

- Pode descer Alice, eu converso com ela. - Alice assentiu e desceu as escadas.

- Nessie, Linda. Sou eu a Bella. Eu trouxe um presente para você. - Assim que terminei de falar a porta estava sendo aberta e uma princesinha se jogava em meus braços soluçando.

- Eu achei que você não gostasse mais de mim Bella. Você não foi mais me ver. - o seu rosto estava no vão do meu pescoço.

- Desculpa amor. A Bella estava doente, mais agora eu estou melhor e estou aqui com você. - beijei seu cabelo e entrei no quarto, que por sinal era enorme, todo rosa bebê, cheio de brinquedos extremamente organizados, tinha uma tv e um sofá, uma cama de casal, pude ver a porta de um closet e de um banheiro, dava pelo menos dois quartos meus.

- Você sabe tomar banho, né? - ela assentiu. - então vai tomar que eu pego uma roupa para você, hoje é seu aniversário, temos que comemorar.

Fui ate o closet que tinha algumas centenas de roupas e escolhi um vestido rosa bebê rodado, peguei umas sapatilhas brancas e sai de lá. Ela já estava na cama, ainda fungando, com o cabelo todo molhando e enrolada em uma toalha. Aproximei-me e a ajudei a se vestir. Fui ao banheiro e peguei uma escova, me aproximei e com ela em meu colo comecei a pentear seus lindos cachos bronze. Aquela cena me fazia sentir tão bem, tão maternal. Nessie tinha um cheiro maravilhoso de bebê, e seus olhinhos me encaravam de uma forma tão carinhosa que eu tinha vontade de chorar. Como eu amava essa pequena que conhecia há tão pouco tempo. Se toda a família Cullen fosse assim, eu estava ferrada.

- Eu trouxe um presente para você, é um ursinho. E tem também esse livro. Alguém pode ler para você dormir a noite. - disse dando um beijo na sua testa e entregando, ela pegou tudo e analisou. Em seu lindo rosto surgiu um sorriso, o primeiro da noite.

- Obrigada Bella, mais quem vai ler para mim vai ser você. - disse determinada.

- Mais eu não moro aqui, princesa. - respondi o obvio.

- Sim, mais você pode ler para mim aos sábados. - sorriu com sua solução, e eu retribuo. - É que, a única pessoa que lia para mim era minha mãe. E você é a única que eu conseguiria ver lendo para mim. - pequenas lagrimas caiam pelo seu rostinho.

- Sh.. Eu leio para você, esta bem. Se você quiser eu venho aqui, todo o dia só para ler mais não chora. Eu detesto ver você chorar. - a abracei e ela assentiu. Nos voltamos para sair do quarto quando percebi que tinha alguém nos assistindo, Edward Cullen, ele me encarava com um sorriso encantador, contive o suspiro.

_Droga Bella, Foco._

Desci as escadas com Nessie no meu colo, todos estavam na sala. Ao lado do doutor Cullen havia uma mulher mais ou menos do meu tamanho com cabelos caramelo e um rosto em forma de coração, seus olhos eram duas lindas esferas azuis, como as de Alice ou Emmet.

- Esme Cullen, querida. Você deve ser a nossa salvadora, Isabella. - disse me dando um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. É impressão minha ou é de família ser tão espontâneo?

- Sim, sou eu. É um prazer conhecê-la Senhora Cullen, e, por favor, me chame de Bella. - falei com um sorriso, Nessie ainda estava no meu colo. Edward bufou audivelmente e me encarou acusatório. Agora corrigi-lo era mais uma brincadeira do que por irritação. Era como se com essa família, parte da antiga Bella, que tinha sido forçada a mudar, surgisse novamente.

Dr Cullen ao seu lado me estendeu a mão:

- Olá Bella. Faz tempo que não te vejo pelo hospital. - disse com um sorriso e todos da sala nos encararam confusos. Resolvi esclarecer,

- Digamos que eu sou propensa a acidentes, e vi muito o Dr durante o verão. - todos caíram na risada, bufei._ Isso, se divirtam com a dor alheia._

- Me chame de Carlisle, Bella. E fico feliz que as coisas melhoraram.

- Sim, claro. Chame-me de Esme. - Sra. Cul.. Digo Esme me pediu e eu assenti para ambos.

- Ora, ora. Se não é a famosa Bella. - disse Emmet me dando um grande abraço. - Ficamos felizes que você tenha salvado a noite. Conseguiu conquistar a dupla dinâmica em uma semana. Você tem que me ensinar o truque Bell.

- Dupla dinâmica? - perguntei confusa e Edward lançou um olhar mortal para Emmet que ignorou.

- Sim, o Eddie aqui, e a Nessie. Ninguém dobra esses dois fácil. Mas agora eles não param de falar de você. Tem que nos ensinar como fazer isso. - disse e todos menos Edward riram de novo. _Então ele também pensa em mim_. Pensei esperançosa, para depois me lembrar de que:

A- Eu não posso me interessar por ninguém

B- Ele só fala ou pensa em mim como uma pessoa que conquistou sua irmã. Afinal o que alguém rico como ele iria querer comigo?

- Não liga para o Em, não Bella. Ele é assim, logo você se acostuma. - disse Rosálie, e Edward bufou por eu não corrigi-la novamente. - Ouvimos muito de você. É o um prazer. - disse com um sorriso sincero que eu jamais esperaria de alguém como ela.

- Prazer Bella. E obrigada novamente pelo que esta fazendo por Nessie. - disse Jasper.

E assim passamos o jantar, no qual eu comi pouco explicando sobre meu estomago, depois fomos para a sala e cada um daria seu presente.

Alice deu um vestido, Rosálie uma sapatilha combinando, Edward deu um uniforme de baseball dos Cullen, Esme deu uma casa de bonecas, Carlisle um filme da Barbie com a boneca, Jasper deu uma pulseira com o brasão Cullen, que tinha um leão, Emmet deu uma motocicleta infantil toda rosa, que Edward claro, disse que diminuiria a velocidade. _Fala sério, o garoto parece velho._ E eu dei minha correntinha, mesmo sendo o presente mais simples, ela assim como todos me deu um sorriso encantador, e me abraçou chorando. Ficamos conversando ate que Nessie dormiu e eu subi para leva-la para a cama. A coloquei lá e tirei os sapatos, dei um beijo na sua testa. Saindo do quarto vi que Edward me observava, mais não dissemos nada. Desci as escadas e me despedi de todos, prometendo a Esme que viria vê-la mais. Qual foi a minha surpresa quando descobri que não seria Alice a e levar e sim Edward, bufei e entrei no carro.

O trajeto todo se passou em silêncio mortal, a tensão entre nós era palpável. Ele parou em frente a minha casa e quando eu ia sair, ele me perguntou.

- Você tem alguma coisa contra mim, Bella? - ia corrigi-lo mais ele fez sinal para eu me calar. -Eu te fiz algo? Por que você é adorável com a minha irmã, da para ver que é sincero. Minha família já esta encantada também, e você é legal. Mais comigo, não; eu te fiz algo, por que se for me desculpe... - coloquei o dedo sobre minha boca pedindo para ele se calar, e ele a ficou encarando, dei de ombros, quem sou eu para julgar? Eu não fazia isso o tempo todo?

- Não é você. Ou melhor, é o que você representa ok? Desculpe meu comportamento. Vou tentar ser mais simpática. Mesmo indo contra a minha natureza. - disse e ele assentiu, dei um beijo na sua bochecha, o que por sinal deixou minha boca formigando. - Boa noite Eddie. - brinquei saindo do carro, quando mãos fortes me fizeram voltar, e antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação, ou no meu caso reclamação seus lábios estavam sobre os meus.


End file.
